


shoot me down

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Of course! You’re a hero, what female in her right mind would turn you down?”





	shoot me down

“Hey, can it, princess, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Han growled into the headset. 

“Don’t know what?” Leia sniffed. “That Tesary shot you down hard in front of half her squadron last week?”

“She didn’t _shoot me down_ , we just had a misunderstanding!” Han said. “It got heated, sure, but there was no _shooting down_.”

Leia would never admit to enjoying his chagrin. She smiled archly. 

“Of course! You’re a hero, what female in her right mind would turn you down?”

“That’s right, I’m a fucking delight!”

Leia’s snort echoed over the comm. “Keeping telling yourself that, spaceboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write Han/Leia based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> Honestly, it could almost go either way, but Han is just a touch less self-aware and so he gets the prize this time haha
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
